War of Two Crystal Hearts
by Star009
Summary: Kyrie and everybody else are stuck in a war-torn country, but they don't know that another group of travelers have also gotten caught in the Crystal Wars. Sequel to 'Parallel Sandsea' and 'Of Wishes and Downfalls.'
1. A Huge Problem

**A/N:** My very first crossover, so don't kill me on this one, okay? I thought it would be odd to start with Fai's POV, but

it fitted the story quite well. This brings together elements from 'Of Wishes and Downfalls' and 'Parallel Sandsea'

together and finishes the trilogy. Also, on April 15, I will be taking a short hiatus during my school spring break for a

week in a resort lodge. So don't expect any updates.

* * *

Fai POV

Syaoran ducked as an arrow was sent whizzing past his face. "Be careful! There's a war going on!" he shouted. Swords clashed and, amidst the turmoil, a beautiful girl was fighting. With her long black hair, silk white dress, and wearing silver armor on top of it all, she was stunning.

"Stop! Retreat!" she shouted. The sky opened up, and a new group of travelers was thrown into the fight.

* * *

Naja POV

We apparently landed in the middle of a war-torn world. I turned around and my heart nearly died at what I saw. My dear Kyrie had a sword _piercing his chest_. Everyone joined the brawl at once, and I did my best to protect Kyrie. A handsome boy was in black battle armor and had jet-black hair. "Retreat! There is no need to prolong this battle," he said with a smile on his face. "Tonight, we feast. Tomorrow, we acquire the Crystals!"

I carried Kyrie and followed Agan to a rather unnaturally tall tree and took shelter underneath the colossal roots. "Naja, is Kyrie alright?" he asked.

"He seems to be," I replied worriedly. Turning to my left, I realized that there was another group of four people that had also taken shelter under the tree. They, too, had noticed us.

"Syaoran, look! It's the same people that came through the portal!" A brown haired young girl said. She had green eyes and the same hair color as the boy sitting beside her. The boy had brown eyes, and judging from his reaction, was the one named 'Syaoran'. "So I suppose that you guys are not native to this world?" I said.

"No, we aren't," a blond pale man answered. He had blue eyes and his hair was shoulder length. "OI, should we really be talking to them? We don't know if they are friends or enemies," a dark skinned man said. His hair was ebony black, and he had the reddest eyes that I had ever seen. "Well, why don't we introduce ourselves first? This guy," the blond said pointing to the black haired man, "is Kurogane. That brown haired boy is named Syaoran, and this little lady is named Sakura. My name is Fai."

"My name is Naja. This kid is Kyrie, that's Taupy, Agan is right behind me, this is Rh'ia and beside her is Morte." I pointed to each of my companions as I introduced them. "How in the world did you get here anyway?"

"Ah, I see," I muttered.

"Well, why don't we help each other out then," Agan suggested. "We want to go to our own world, and you guys want to find a world where all of your buddies exist." A sudden, loud roar shattered the serene gray skies, and the giant tree toppled over. A black dragon reared its head and roared once more.


	2. On Separate Sides

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait. I also wish that people would review more. It really helps a writer's self-esteem. 'Drache' is actually a German word for 'dragon'. Since Syaoran's POV is so short, his POV will be next, followed by Rhi'a's POV.

* * *

Kyrie POV

The black dragon was immense, and had a long tail. The one thing that I found odd, however, was its wings. Instead of leathery wings on its back, it had pitch-black feathered ones instead, and was neatly tucked beside its body. When the dragon fully extended them, it was a marvelous sight to see. "What a wingspan," Naja said in wonder. "It must be close to forty-five feet in length, from tip to tip." The dragon, however, didn't seem to be flattered at all. "Wait, dear cousin," Rhi'a said calmly. The dragon blinked its gold-colored eyes. _Yes?_ It said. It was a female voice, a sound that echoed into my head. "Syaoran, that dragon is really beautiful," Sakura said. "I can also tell that she's curious about us."

_That is correct, little one,_ the female dragon replied telepathically. _None of you are from this world, so I advise that you return home at once. _

"Well, that's what we're trying to do," Agan said. The massive head lowered onto the ground, and gold eyes slowly blinked once. _There is a war __going on,_ she said, _and you are right in the middle of it. You see, two sacred objects, the Golden Crystal Heart and the Silver Crystal Heart, mysteriously __disappeared without a trace. A brother and sister were governing the country at the time, and each blamed the other for the disappearance. The sister's __name is Beauty, while the brother is called Drache._ Here, she pronounced the name very throatily. _It has led to this present conflict, which has lasted __for three whole months now._ The twilit night was filled with twinkling stars, and for some odd reason, I felt like I met her before.

_Ah, where are my manners? _The dragon said. _My name is Natasche, and I am very pleased to meet all of you. _A sudden explosion set the surrounding forest on fire, and I fled in confusion, and fear. My mind wandered to Naja and his whereabouts, but I quickly shook those thoughts from my head. I found my friends, but saw no sign of the other group. A tossed net fell upon us. "Your Highness, we have the intruders! Just as you asked," a soldier said.

"Good. Take them to the palace with me!" a dark-haired boy, Drache, replied. The others, especially Morte, fought furiously, but we were put on horseback and spirited away to some unknown destination.

* * *

Syaoran POV

We got caught by a group of strong soldiers, and the princess, Beauty, was not smiling. "Bring them to the castle. Be quick, but be careful." The world was slowly fading before my eyes until it became a black screen of nothingness.


	3. Different Truths

Syaoran POV

My head was pounding when I awoke. I was on a white, fluffy bed in a large, decorous room. I was alone, with an ornately carved door on my left and another, glass door on my right, covered with white curtains. I pulled them back to reveal a large balcony and dark grey skies. I remembered that the soldiers were supposed to bring us to a castle, and the princess must have realized that it was a strategic move to separate us. Presently, a maid came through the door, and set a tray with delicious smells on a small table on the other side of the bed. "The Princess will see you in a moment," she said, then curtsied and left. Two slices of toast, a biscuit, and a cup of tea were on the silver tray.

My fingertips glowed, hovering over it. "Safe to eat," I muttered to myself before taking a bite of the toast. The tea was flavored, with just a hint of apple. After that small snack, I went onto the spacious balcony, and observed that numerous fires were burning in the distance. A knocking at the door interrupted my thoughts. "Come in, I said pleasantly. The same maid that came into my room earlier stood there, and said, "The Princess would like to see you in her private chambers now. Please, follow me." The halls and corridors were just as majestic as the room. The never-ending twists and turns reminded me more of a labyrinth than anything else. I was finally led to a tall door decorated with precious jewels and gold. I had guessed, correctly, that this was the princess' bedroom.

The maid opened the door and ushered me in, and my friends were there as well, along with Sakura! "Sakura, thank goodness you're alright," I said, heading towards her and the group. The princess, Beauty, was sitting on the large bed, her black hair lustrous, black eyes betraying no emotion, and her dress a simple plain white, too simple for a princess. "Now, I'm sure that you might be curious as to my intentions," Beauty said, "and you must have heard rumors about me, but the only reason I started this war is to retrieve the Crystal Hearts from my brother."

* * *

Taupy POV

"The Crystal Hearts?" Agan muttered. "But didn't—"

"They supposedly disappear awhile back?" Naja interrupted, glaring at Agan.

"Why, yes, my thoughts exactly," he replied after glancing at Naja.

"I'm confident that my sister, Beauty, has them," Drache said. His black eyes seemed to flare with anger at the thought. "That is why I'm sending you six to the Enchanted Forest. There, you will meet an ally of mine, a dragon, who will help you to discover where my sister has hidden the Crystal Hearts. I'm charging you with the recovery of them, because you are outsiders to this land, and will therefore be given a warm welcome to my sister's castle. Now," he said warmly, "before we start your assignment, why don't you join me for dinner?"

* * *

Fai POV

We seated ourselves at the long dining table. One by one, servants brought out dishes that were served on silver plates. Some of them were human, some of them looked like animals, but they never seemed to notice this. "Now, a short history lesson before dinner," Beauty said. "In this world, humans and beast-like creatures called ferals, live side-by-side with each other. The Crystal Hearts are a royal treasure, because they were found during times of peace, prosperity, and great wealth at the bottom of an excavated well, which is why I must get them back at all costs. Let's see what's for dinner, shall we?" The plates were uncovered to reveal the first course of the night.

A stuffed boar, a fat, roasted chicken, a delectable stuffed fowl, pork, two plates of hares, a young rabbit, lamb, venison, and a wild swan to top it all off. There was an assortment of teas to choose from, like earl grey to blueberry, even juice-flavored teas. Wine was available as well as clean drinking water. Next, the French onion soup, tomato soup and clam chowder were brought to the table. A large chocolate cake, chocolate pudding, grapes, apples and bananas were for dessert. "If I may have your attention, please," Beauty said in a sweet voice. "My brother, Drache, has a camp not too far from here. You can see it by looking out the windows. I have a dragon ally who lives in the Enchanted Forest. She will help you recover the Crystal Hearts from my brother. Melody, show these guests to their rooms. I myself have some business to attend to. Good night!"

The maid, Melody, led us to our chambers, and I slept uneasily for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry fro the long wait! I did a little research for the dinner scene, so it took awhile. This was more than three

typed Word documents long, the longest I've ever written for a chapter. I'm now working on 'Minus vs. Pluses', but

that shouldn't take too long. And now, I bid you adieu.


	4. Same Lie

**A/N:** I managed to upload something. I have another, short little piece that I'm also writing, so don't worry about that. I just noticed that Mokona didn't have a POV yet, so I gave it one. Sorry for the short chapter.

**Naja: **She doesn't own us. Trust me, if she did, Kyrie and I would already be on our honeymoon.

* * *

Rhi'a POV

"Something tells me that Drache is not speaking the truth," I said quietly to my group.

"You know, I was thinking the same thing," Kyrie replied, "only…I think that the prince really thinks it's true."

"At any rate," Naja said, "I think that we should leave this place. We are clearly in the middle of something that we do not fully understand. It could be that the prince is our enemy."

"But what _I_ want to know," Agan said, "is why you cut me off, Naja." Said feral looked away for a few minutes, and reached into his pocket. What he showed us was something that I would never forget. For in his right hand there was a single silver key, with a heart-shaped handle and a single silver crystal embedded within it. A small smile graced my lips.

* * *

Mokona POV

Everyone was sleeping, but I was the only one wide awake. In all of the excitement, I forgot to tell them about the peculiar magic that I had sensed earlier while we had dinner with the princess. I decided to tell them while we go to the Enchanted Forest, just in case something special happens!


End file.
